


Lovely Miss Wicke

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Breastfeeding, Chair Bondage, Duct Tape, F/M, Glasses, Large Breasts, MILFs, Rope Bondage, Submission, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: You Have Captured Wicke and Have Her, She is All Yours~
Kudos: 7





	1. Wicke

You Were tying The last bit of Rope on Miss Wickes Legs As She was Tied to A Chair, Her Mouth taped,

She was Submissive a Gentle Woman.

She was Left in her Bra, Panties and Stockings, She Wore Mature Underwear, It turned you on. She sat Silent as She stared at her Capter

You were knelt down as you finished tying, You slowly felt her naked thigh, With a Gentle Voice You said "You have a Beautiful Body Miss Wicke" As you gazed at her Beautiful Figure

she Silently Stared, Her Glasses Had been Set Down At the leg of the Chair.

Her Large Bosom Was So close to being Revealed, That bra Shielded those Nipples

Her Leg Was Warm and Silky Smooth

Your Movements and Touches Were Slow and Patient

The urge to Manhandle Those Breasts Was Strong But Patience was Key,

You stood and Looked at Wicke, She Looked at You, So Submissevly, You Stood Naked With your Small Cock Hard as Steel,The Urge to Masturbate to her Beauty was Strong aswell.

You Gently Caressed her Shoulder, "Oh Miss Wicke" You Whispered "Your So Sexy..."

She was Still Silent,

You Then Gave in and Slowly felt her Breasts, Big Double D's, Gentle and Slow...

"Mmmmph..." She Lightly moaned, Muffled by the Tape

You Squeezed and Pinched her Nipples Through Her bra

She Seemed to be Aroused by it, Continuing her Slight moaning

"I Love your Big Juggs Miss Wicke..." You said With a Whisper

You then Walked Behind her Whilst Massaging her Shoulders, You Gently Knelt Down and Kissed Her Shoulder, Then Suckled On her Neck

"Mmmm" Wicke Moaned Lightly, She Seemed to be Aroused By Foreplay

You Started Sniffing her Shoulder and Neck Region, Getting her Scent and her Lovely Perfume, You decided to Stop That Because maybe it Was getting a Little Too Weird and Creepy

You Adored her But you Dint want to look like a Creep (Ignoring the Fact ya Tied her Up)

You then Reached for the Straps of her Bra and Were Teasing Unhooking the Bra, You Did and Pulled the Big Bra off

"Oh Goodness Wicke~" Your Cock grew even harder as You saw Her Beautiful Breasts, So Big and So Natural

You Knelt Down and Still Slow and Patient, Started to tease Wickes Nipple with your Tongue

"Mmph..." Wicke Moaned

Your Composure Broke a Little as You started Hungrily Sucking on Wickes Left Breast, Desperate for her Milk

"Mmph!" Wicke Moaned, She has Very sensitive Nipples~

"Mmmm~ Oh Wicke~" You moan Desperate For Her Milk, Goodness sake, Get a Hold of yourself Soldier!

You Slowed Down and Gained Composure, You were Gently Sucking on Wickes Nipple, You were then Finally rewarded with her Milk,

De-Licious~

Wicke Continued Moaning Passively, You Sensesd her Arousal, But wanted to please Her in a More Personal Way

You then Stuck your hand Down her Undies, Slow... Patient...

Ooooh, She Had a Nice Fuzzy Bush, What a Treat~

"Oh Miss Wicke, You Havent Shaved~"

You Lightly Caressed Her Outer Lips with your Fingers, She was Wet from her Arousal, You gladly Slipped your fingers back out and Tasted Her Cum

"Mmmm~ Tasty~"

You Went back to Teasing her Pussy, And Now Sucking her Right Nipple Which was Being Neglected

"Mmmph!... Mmph...Mmnph!" Wicke was Moaning loudly, You Werent even Fingering her yet

You Continued Feeding and Teasing. You Finally Shoved a Finger or Two in Wickes Pussy

her Muffled Moans were So Horny~

You Went Slow

She Didnt Last Long as She Let out a Large Conclusive Moan as You felt your fingers get Drenched

Wicke looked Breathless, Her eyes Half Shut, She Enjoyed her Orgasm

you Took your Mouth off her Nipple with a Large Pop.

"There... All Better~" You Said as You Caressed her Cheek

You stood up and Stared at Her, Your Cock was Aching for Touch, You Didnt want to Make her Jerk you off, That felt low...

Her Naked Figure... It Was Mouth Watering

You Lightly grasped your Cock, YouStarted Stroking and Say it With me:

Slow... And Patient, But You picked up pace Quick, You Were Jerking very Quick To the Sight of Miss Wicke, Imagine her Covered in Cum, From how much of a Buildup this was, You would of Showered Cum For days on her

you Started Moaning as You Were Mastubating Furiously, Wicke Still stared at you Silently, Her Breasts Leaking milk and her Panties a Sticky mess

"Oh... Miss Wicke!"

You were Going So hard and fast, Moaning as you Fapped

Then Finally With a Large Moan

You Came all over Her

Cum Squirted out your Cock In Thick Warm Strands, Lasting a Good 12 Seconds, Coating Miss Wicke in Lovely Goo~

"Ahhhh~" You said Recovering from the Massive Cum Spree

You Were breathless as you looked to see Miss Wicke Covered

She And her Submissive Self show no Sign of Anger or Annoyance

She looked at your Cock Still oozing Cum

"Miss Wicke..."

To Be Continued


	2. Arousing Captive

"Im... Sorry For the Mess"

She Was So Composed and Respectful In her Current Situation, She Still Sat in the Chair Nice and Tight, Still Gagged With Tape. Her Panties A Dirty Mess, And her Nice Stockings, Suprisingly Avoided any Jizz. But now Covered in Warm Cum, It Even got in her Hair...

You felt Somewhat Guilt for What you Did, You Put her Bra Back on and Walked out the Room Containing Her

an Hour Passed as you Opened the Door,

She was Still a Bit Messy as you Walked in, She stared at you, With a Neutral Glance,

"Hello Wicke" You say Feeling guilty

"Miss Wicke, Im Sorry For Doing this to you... Your Just... So Beautiful and Sexy"

She sat Silent as Ever, Always Submissive

You Immediatly Were Hard as Fuck seeing Her again,

"Here Let Me Take you off that Chair" You Untied Her Bonds That kept her to the Chair, She Got on her Knees Still All Nice and Tight

You Stood Silent as You looked at Miss Wicke, Mouth Level With your Cock, Your Cock Could knock out Someone with how Hard it was

You Reach For her Tape, Lightly peeling it off

"...Thank You" She said, She Was Still Quiet Regardless of She was Gagged or Not

Wicke Seemed to understand What you were Requesting

"Your So Aroused arent You? She said Looking at your tent

"Yes, All because of you..."

Wicke Was Semi Self Concious about her Sexual appeal So To see a Young man So Enameroured by her was Reassuring, But the Tied up Part, Not so Much...

You Undressed With Wicke at your Feet, Yoyr Hard Cock was Staring at Wicke

She Didnt waste any Time and Lightly Enveloped the Head in her Mouth, Lightly Bobbing Her head, She Hadnt Done this Before, It was Clear

You Were Weak at the Knees as Wickes Warm Mouth Pleased Your Cock, She was Going Deeper along your Shaft

You Tried Something out, You Grabbed her Head and Shoved it Deeper, She Lightly gagged On your Cock, She Saw you Enjoyed that So she Tried to Continue that

After about a Minute You felt your Cock well Up and Explode All into her Mouth, You gave a BIG Load, Before Wicke Could do anything, You Quicly Slapped More tape On Her Mouth, You knew What you were Doing~

Wicke Sat With a Moutful of Cum, Nowhere for it to go but down~ She Swallowed It, Salty and Warm

You set her back in the Chair and Tied Her Back To the Chair,

(To Be Continued)

(Update 1)

So Ive Added More Sex Scenes, Again any Things that are Off or you Dont like, Tell me And I can Enhance it

So This is a More Risque Sort of Piece from me, Ill be Sure to add More Scenes, Be Sure to Recommend Any ideas and i Can try to Integrate It

(Be sure to Tell me Anything Bad or Cringy about this Piece and ill Alter It, I can Change The "You" Character to a Cannon Character If you want, But the Male Character isnt important for it, But if you want i can Change it)

Cheers for Reading


End file.
